


Stung Knight: In Essence

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune quite literally pulls Blake and Yang into a relationship with him, much to everyone's shock, (including Blake and Yang, themselves).Stung Knight (Knightshade, Dragonslayer, Bumblebee)Pre-Fall





	Stung Knight: In Essence

Jaune: *stretches out on a common couch in the dorm*

Blake: *walks by*

Jaune: *picks her up and lays her on the couch*

Blake: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: Shh. *cuddles up to her*

Blake: *eyes wide*

Blake: *eyes relax*

Blake: *eyes sleepy*

Jaune: *pets her on her head*

Blake: *falls asleep*

Jaune: *falls asleep*

* * *

Yang: *walks up to the couch*

Yang: *thinks for a moment*

Yang: *starts taking pictures with her scroll*

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up and pauses*

Jaune: *gently pets Blake*

* * *

Blake: *stretches*

Blake: *eyes open*

Blake: *looks around*

Blake: *eyes narrow*

Blake: Are you going to?

Jaune: Shh. *puts two fingers from his free hand over her lips*

Jaune: Let's just relax.

Blake: *eyes wide*

Blake: *relaxes*

* * *

Blake: *enters RWBY's room*

Yang (from her bed): Soo?

Blake: I have no idea what happened...

Yang: Well, I have pictures.

Yang: *plays with her scroll*

Yang: You and Jaune now have pictures.

Blake: Why would you?..

Yang: You seemed to enjoy yourself, so I thought you would like a reminder.

Blake: I...

Blake: *cat smile*

Blake: *ears fall flat on her head*

Weiss: *walks into the room*

Weiss: Blake?

Blake: mm

Weiss: Blaake?

Blake: Hm, oh, what?

Weiss: You were just... standing there...

Blake: mmhm.

Weiss: Uh... huh...

* * *

Jaune: *scroll buzzes*

Jaune: Oh, I just love this one. I am totally making a poster.

* * *

Door: *knocks*

Jaune: Come in.

Weiss: *opens the door and steps in, only to stop with shock*

Weiss: What is that?

Jaune: I think it really captures how adorable Blake is.

Weiss: You CANNOT do that!

Jaune: I think I can.

Weiss: I!..

Jaune: Are mad on someone else's behalf. Maybe you should see how the someone else feels about it, before being adorably incensed.

Weiss: *scoffs* *huffs* *mummurs* *leaves*

Ren: I have to admit, this picture almost has an angelic quality. It capture's leaders shining presence and Blakes dark somber. Like a chiaroscuro.

Nora: Cha-Churro?

Ren: Stark contrast of light and dark.

Nora: Oh! I get you. It really has that... churro... flavour... to it...

Ren: Yang really did a fantastic job of it.

Weiss: *pushes Blake into JNPR's room*

Blake: *looks up at the poster*

Blake: *ears flatten against her head and she blushes*

Blake: Did you have to?

Jaune: It was too wonderful to not.

Blake: *gutteral grumbling*

Weiss: See!

Jaune: Blake.

Blake: *looks at him*

Jaune: *waves her over to his bed*

Blake: *nervously walks to Jaune's bed*

Jaune: *walks over to his bed*

Jaune: *sits down*

Jaune: *pats the bed beside him*

Blake: *cralls onto the bed beside him*

Blake: *places her head in his lap*

Jaune: *starts petting her*

Weiss: *catatonic shock*

Yang: Ice sculpture.

Yang: *walks into the room*

Yang: Get it? Tough room.

Jaune: It's just a little tense.

Yang: You definitely seem to be relaxing.

Jaune: The ice princess didn't like the poster, but I think it's beautiful.

Ren: You really did a fantastic job.

Yang: What, me?

Ren: You captured the beauty of your subjects admirably.

Yang: They did look so good together, but come on... I didn't do that much.

Jaune: *waves her over*

Yang: *walks up to his bed*

Jaune: *pats the the bed on the other side of him*

Yang: *eyes wide*

Yang: *sits on the bed*

Jaune: *pulls her into him and holds her close*

Jaune: So, what should we do with the ice sculpture?

Ruby: What's going on in here? What happened to Weiss?! What happened to Jaune?!

Jaune: Don't you think the poster is beautiful?

Ruby: Okay, I will admit it is pretty good.

Weiss: *colossal exhale*

Jaune: You might want to catch her.

Ruby: *catches Weiss before she falls*

Ren: Perhaps you should tend to the snow princess.

Weiss (weakly): I'm not a princess...

Ruby (quietly): I know. I promiss not to put a pea in your bed.

Weiss: *weakly reaches behind her to grab Ruby's face*

Weiss (weakly): That was actually kind of funny...

Weiss: *stands up*

Weiss: But for now, we must do something about that uncouth rapscallion assailing our teammates.

Ruby: They do seem to be enjoying themselves.

Weiss: But... *scoff* I mean... *huff*

Weiss: *whines*

Ruby: If you wanted someone to hold you, you just had to tell me.

Ruby: *embraces Weiss from behind*

Weiss: *calms*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188742762501/stung-knight-in-essence) Tumblog.


End file.
